Mascotas o algo así
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Arturo prefiere a los perros, pero un gato desde su ventana lo acosa. Merlín prefiere los gatos, pero un perro en el parque no deja de seguirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Mascotas o algo así

 **Resumen:** Arturo prefiere a los perros, pero un gato desde su ventana lo acosa. Merlín prefiere los gatos, pero un perro en el parque no deja de seguirlo.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, los animales son como representaciones del espíritu animal de Arturo y Merlín.

 **El gato en la ventana**

I.

Había un gato en su ventana. Un jodido gato en su jodida ventana.

No es que a Arturo le molestaran los animales, ni que los odiara, o que odiara a los gatos. Era solo que el rubio estaba harto de que ese par de enormes y brillantes ojos azules lo observaran tanto. El gato negro, como la misma noche, siempre por lo menos una vez al mes se sentaba en el marco de la ventana de su casa, no importaba en cual, la de su sala de estar, la de la cocina, o la de la misma habitación del rubio, más de una vez el chico estaba en su habitación y debía cambiarse, y admitió sentirse incomodo por la felina presencia y la gatuna mirada intensa del intruso. Se quedaba sentado observando, por horas, un día entero incluso. Un día tenía que cambiarse y estaba harto de las miradas. Fue a echarlo de su habitación acercándose a la ventana para cerrarla. Cuando acerco sus manos el gato bajo las orejas y se alejó desconfiado.

—Vete, gatito, vete, shu… —Arturo trataba de alejarlo con un movimiento suave de manos.

El gatito, solo se acercó, con curiosidad esta vez y le olió la mano, sin embargo, el momento no duró mucho, porque el desgraciado le había mordido un dedo al muchacho, y diablos, si que le ardía.

— ¡Gato del demonio! —grito agitando su mano con el dedo sangrándole.

El gato había huido a toda velocidad de la "escena del crimen"

Diablos… su madre se pondría histérica cuando supera que un gato callejero le había mordido.

II.

Arturo estaba convencido de que no volvería a ver a su felino enemigo, pero se equivocó. Y esta vez el gato estaba más osado que otras veces. Se metió a la casa.

—¡Tú! ¡No sabes cuantos problemas tuve por tu culpa! —el joven quiso atrapar al gato, pero él era más escurridizo y audaz. Entonces empezó a tirarle cosas (no muy duras, quería parar al gato, no lastimarlo)

Solo un almohadón le pego al minino, pero fue suficiente el tiempo que tuvo Arturo para cerrar la ventana, la vía de escape del gato.

—Escúchame, ser del mal, no sabes todo lo que me hiciste pasar por hacerte el loco y morderme.

Cuando se sintió acorralado, el gato mostro sus dientes, nada conforme con su situación. Arturo agarro al gatito de la flexible piel de su espalda, donde no le duele, y lo miro a los ojos, esos hechizantes y enormes ojos azules.

— ¿Que tienes que decir en tu defensa, eh? Si tan solo eres un indefenso gatito.

Preguntó con un tono burlón, afirmó esto último aunque el gato de indefenso no tenía nada.

—Estás hablando con un animal, creo que te estas volviendo loco finalmente. —anunció, su hermana Morgana, cuando los vio. —hasta parece que están discutiendo.

El gato, con inteligencia, aprovecho la distracción para poder rasguñar la cara de Arturo y escapar de las garras de su captor. Salió corriendo, y se fue por la ventana de la habitación de sus padres. El rubio miro con enojo a su hermana, pero cuando iba a insultarla solo salió de sus labios un:

—Carajo, arde.

III.

El gato volvía, una y otra vez, ahora mucho más seguido. Volvía por lo menos dos días a la semana, días en los que se encontraban dos ojos azules, unos humanos, otros felinos.

Un día, él estaba leyendo algo para su proyecto de historia. Era en serio aburrido, pero necesario. El gato entro sin problemas a su habitación, como si él fuera el mismísimo dueño, y se puso a explorar. Su investigación del lugar le resulto más entretenida a Arturo que un texto de historia. Y, por primera vez, era Arturo quien observaba y no al revés.

El gato olfateaba todo lo que podía, se metía en todos los huecos que encontraba y rasguñaba todo lo que quería.

Arturo trataba de impedir que arruinara los muebles, pues rayones en estos harían que la furia de su madre se desatara, y las madres son peligrosas. Dan miedo.

—Animal acosador, estas aquí para darme problemas con mamá, ¿no? Seguramente lo disfrutas.

El gatito, en un gesto que a simple vista parecía inocente inclinó suavemente la cabeza hacía un lado, quizá tratando de comprender que es lo que Arturo trató de decir. Pero Arturo lo sabe, sabe que ese gato es de todo menos inocente, al menos no en esta situación. El joven estaba completamente seguro de que el minino adoraba meterlo en problemas y verlo sufrir. Su hermana lo llamaría paranoico "¡pero que puta paranoia tienes!" La sentía hablar en su cabeza, pero eso era lo de menos, lo importante ahora era detener al gato villano que había profanado la tranquilidad de su vida (¿Cómo un gato puede hacer tanto?) Y hacer que deje de molestarlo y lastimarlo.

Arturo acerca su mano al animal, no es para darle un golpe, ni para agarrarlo, no tiene idea de porque hace lo que hace, pero lo hace. El gato vuelve a oler su mano, para entrar en confianza, para familiarizarse con su olor, y en vez de morderlo, hizo algo que dejo mucho más picado a Arturo: se echó contra su mano, para recibir una caricia, y había soltado un muy suave ronroneo. Después de ello, se había alejado, con la cola parada y un andar muy campante, hasta llegar a la ventana y saltar al árbol que había al lado.

Astuto como él solo, el gato se quería ganar a Arturo como se ganaba a todas las personas: siendo encantador. Pero Arturo no cedería, no se terminaría encariñando con ese minino.

Después de todo, a él siempre le habían gustado más los perros.

IV.

Era un domingo, a la noche, unas nubes negras y enormes que el poderoso viento movía y unos truenos sonando de fondo amenazaban con una fuerte tormenta. Arturo suspiraba mirando al techo de su cuarto. Castigado, estaba castigado, por no aprobar el importante examen de algebra.

En su defensa, no estudio por culpa del gatito que se metía a su casa.

El gato robo su atención desde el primer segundo. No importa que tanto a Arturo le irritara, siempre se divertía y el gato parecía jugar con el también, aunque el muchacho le hiciera enojar tirándole agua encima, agarrándolo de la cola y tirando de sus sensibles orejas.

El rubio, pensando en cómo molestaría al animalito la próxima vez que lo viera, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Esa noche, el gato, un poco asustadizo, se metió a su casa e inmediatamente busco a Arturo para protegerse. Busco su calidez, la cual encontró en su cómoda cama. Aunque el felino se acurruco prácticamente sobre el pecho de Arturo. La tranquilidad que parecía brindarle al gato el pecho subiendo y bajando del chico era sorprendente, como si se sintiera bien porque el humano seguía vivo. El dulce escenario se prolongó durante toda la noche. Cuando Arturo despertó, aun con los ojos cerrados, sintió una calidez en su pecho y dirigió ahí su mano, cuando sintió algo peludo se asustó, ¿ese era su cuerpo? ¿Que estaba sobre él? Cuando se sentó sintió un gran dolor en el pecho.

Quien estaba sobre él era su gato... (No suyo, quiso decir el gato) y había reaccionado clavando sus uñas en la superficie más cercana (el pecho de Arturo) al sentir ese brusco movimiento que acabo con sus dulces sueños.

—Au, gato idiota. —se llevó la mano al pecho.

Cuando el gato lo miro, con sus ojos tremendamente abiertos y salió disparando de allí Arturo se sintió tan solo un poquito culpable (por no decir bastante)

V.

Arturo veía televisión. El día estaba precioso para salir a "jugar" (como si tuviera cinco años) con sus amigos, pero no, seguía castigado.

El gato, una vez más paso a su casa, esta vez a la sala y se puso a curiosear por aquí y por allá. Más pronto que tarde el muchacho noto que el gato era algo extraño.

Un gato, adulto por lo menos, tenía movimientos elegantes y precisos. Este gato era sin duda astuto y veloz como cualquiera, el único problema era que sus movimientos no solían parecerse a los de un gato maduro, más bien a los de un gatito bebé.

—Gato torpe.

Esa era la palabra, era un gato torpe, un gato torpe al cual, le había (en contra de su voluntad) tomado cariño.

Cuando mencionó torpe, el gato lo miro con sus ojos bien abiertos, y el joven rubio podría haber jurado por su madre que al felino le cambiaron los ojos. El color de sus ojos, por un instante, se hizo ámbar. Sus ojos, dorados como el sol, chocaron contra los azules humanos. Arturo sintió un escalofrió en su nuca, y el gato salió por la ventana, antes de que el muchacho pudiera siquiera reaccionar.

VI.

El gato tenía en sus ojos del color del mar, un destello dorado, el cual Arturo no dejaba de mirar y mirar. Era hipnótico.

—Los gatos negros dan mala suerte.

Comenta una vez su amigo, Gwaine, mientras empieza a acariciar la cabecita del minino.

—Lo sé.

Arturo no creía en eso de la buena y la mala suerte. Después de que llegó el gatito a su vida, empezó a creer.

VII.

Una vez, Arturo llevo a su nueva novia a su casa, se llamaba Vivian. El gato la odiaba, la repudiaba, la amenazaba y le dio algún que otro arañazo.

Arturo termino con Vivian después de que ella le dijera, muy seria, que odiaba a los animales, en especial a ese gato 'roñoso' que él tenía.

Luego de eso, se puso de novio de con una chica realmente simpática, humilde y divertida que le caía muy bien. Se llamaba Guinevere, le decían Gwen. El gatito parecía llevarse mucho mejor con Gwen que con Vivian, lo dejaba acariciarlo y hasta a veces le ronroneaba. Pero, incluso aunque esta chica haya sido aprobada por su especie de mascota, el minino no dejaba que los novios tuvieran un solo momento íntimo.

El felino venía mucho más seguido, cada dos días, casi todos los días, y siempre que Arturo trataba de besar a Gwen, el minino hacia cualquier cosa para impedir el contacto entre sus labios. Por ejemplo, cosas como clavar sus uñas en la pantorrilla del joven, o morderle el pie (a veces sus zapatos sufrían las consecuencias de los felinos actos) o subirse al regazo de Gwen reclamándole su cariño y atención. Esta vez, parecía haber elegido la última opción, algo por lo que Arturo estaba agradecido.

—Gato tonto.

—El solo quiere afecto.

—Quiere molestarme.

La chica soltó una risita.

—El está celoso.

—Sí, te tomo mucho cariño.

—No, esta celoso porque tú no le prestas atención cuando estás conmigo.

El gato, que parecía entender la conversación, miro "mal" a Guinevere (con enojo, según Arturo) y se alejó, "ofendido" con la pareja.

Humanos estúpidos, nunca parecían entender.

VIII.

Un día el gato maulló. Arturo se sorprendió, el felino tendía a ser silencioso. Al poco tiempo deseo que nunca lo hubiese hecho porque una vez que empezó casi no dejaba de hacerlo.

—Me estás haciendo doler la cabeza.

Arturo le dijo, disgustado. La queja solo provoco que el gatito maullara más fuerte aún. Para los oídos de Arturo eso era un calvario.

—Le gusta hablar, ¿eh?

—Y de más diría yo.

—Quizá solo tenga hambre.

— O quizá tenga muchas ganas de molestar.

Morgana giro los ojos y le llevó al minino un plato hondo con leche dentro, el gato no parecía especialmente atraído por tomársela, pero debido a la insistencia de la humana, la probó. ¡Su paladar estalló de felicidad y sus sentidos se volvieron más agudos después de probar ese delicioso líquido!

Morgana sonrió satisfecha y se retiró del lugar, todos tendrían lo que querían, Arturo algo de silencio y paz, ella dejaría de escuchar a su hermano chillar y quejarse (Arturo quejándose era peor que una quinceañera suspirando porque su crush del momento no le da ni la hora) y el gatito tan dulzón que siempre los visitaba (a su hermano) se alimentaria como es debido. Morgana se quedó pensando en muchas cosas, ¿si es callejero, como es que su pelaje es tan suave y brillante? ¿Cómo es que parece limpio? ¿Cómo es que parece estar bien cuidado y alimentado? ¿Será que el gatito tenía dueño? ¿Su dueño será uno de los vecinos?

Su mente trabajaba rápidamente, sacando conclusiones y buscando respuestas, más no encontró nada. Dejo de pensar en ello cuando León la llamó y le pidió verla en el centro comercial. Ella disfrutaría un rato a solas con su novio, y el gatito pasaría a ser problema de su hermano.

El gato, mientras, degustaba la leche como si fuera un elixir de la vida. Arturo lo miraba, y sonreía.

—Nunca habías probado eso, ¿cierto?

Cuando se bebió hasta la última gota del plato, miro a Arturo, esperando por más.

—No. Te vas a empachar y no vas a poder caminar.

El gato pareció entender, por lo menos la negativa, y no está de más decir que se ofendió, salió de ahí, con menos velocidad que otras veces, después de todo, tenía la panza llena.

Al día siguiente, Arturo estaba en su habitación y escucho un grito aterrado proveniente del cuarto de su hermana. Sin pensarlo, valiente cual caballero, fue corriendo a ayudar a su hermana, pero la escena que vio lo dejo helado en la puerta, y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, después de unos segundos.

El gatito negro, estaba sentado sobre la cama de Morgana, frente a él había una rata muerta.

—Por lo menos es un gato agradecido.

Comentó Arturo, notando como el pecho del gato se inflaba, él mismo le había conseguido el regalo de agradecimiento que le dejaba a la joven, por la leche que ella le había entregado el otro día.

IX.

Un compañero nuevo había entrado a su curso, y era Arturo, por ser el alumno más popular y querido por todos (alumnos y profesores) quien tenía el deber de integrarlo.

Mordred llego a su casa puntual, a la hora que acordaron. Jugaron un poco de video juegos y hablaron. El nuevo era un poco distinto a los otros chicos, no le gustaba salir al aire libre ni hacer ningún deporte.

Lamentablemente, al gato le caía terriblemente mal Mordred, por eso cuando el minino entro al cuarto y Mordred trato de poner una mano en su cabecita, el animal lo rasguño.

—Tu gato me odia.

—No es mi gato...

Dijo eso estando enojado, pero se arrepintió cuando miro como el gato se iba corriendo por la ventana, tal como si le hubiese entendido y se sintiera profundamente dolido por esas palabras.

Al día siguiente, Arturo llegó a la escuela pensando en como se disculparía con su gatuno amigo. Un gran tazón de leche arreglaría las cosas entre ellos dos.

Escuchó muchos rumores acerca de Mordred que le molestaron, como que el chico tenía algunos malos hábitos, tales como fumar, copiar en exámenes y faltar a las clases solo porque se le daba la regalada gana.

También escuchó que decían que Mordred hacía brujería. Magia. Que tonto sería creer en eso, ¿no? Absurdo.

Una vez que llego a su casa, dejo de pensar en las tonterías que murmullaban en su instituto y pensó en cuando llegaría el gatito.

Ese día no fue.

Al día siguiente tampoco.

Arturo ya estaba entrando en pánico, si por el fuera lo iría a buscar por todos lados.

— ¿Porque no te tranquilizas? Te prometo que aparecerá.

Su hermana apoyo una mano en su hombro, después se dio cuenta de que Arturo necesitaba estar solo.

Al tercer día de su ausencia, Arturo supo que se había equivocado. Ese gato _si_ era _su_ gato.

Un cuarto día desaparecido y el chico ya parecía más bien resignado, despues de buscarlo por todo el vecindario sin dar con él ni una sola vez.

Al quinto día regresó. ¡Regresó! Estaba con él, pero las cosas eran distintas.

La expresión de sus intensos ojitos azules era triste, sus orejas estaban agachadas.

— ¿No estas feliz, verdad?

Arturo querría que el gato pudiera hablarle, pero incluso así no hacía falta, porque con otra mirada de sus peculiares ojos, Arturo finalmente pudo comprender que era una despedida.

—Si eres mi gato.

El gatito apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y ronroneo, el rubio suspiro y le dio cariño hasta que se quedó dormido y el gato se fue por la ventana.

Antes de irse el gatito se giró para mirar el relajado cuerpo de Arturo, miro su pecho subiendo y bajando y sus ojos se volvieron dorados como el sol.

X.

El gato dejo de aparecerse, Arturo ya no lo veía más, se sentía perdido, lo extrañaba aunque no quisiera decirlo.

El gato se fue, pero Merlín llegó.

Merlín, un chico con grandes orejas, pelo azabache, tan oscuro como la noche, movimientos torpes, parlanchín y con ojos profundamente azules, y en sus ojos había un destello ámbar bastante familiar para Arturo y sumamente peculiar para el resto de los humanos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Mascotas o algo así

 **Resumen:** Arturo prefiere a los perros, pero un gato desde su ventana lo acosa. Merlín prefiere los gatos, pero un perro en el parque no deja de seguirlo.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, los animales son como representaciones del espíritu animal de Arturo y Merlín. Miles y Millones y Miles de disculpas por la demora. No me sentía inspirada, y todavía no sé qué tal quedó y espero sus opiniones, personalmente, me gustó más como me quedó el primero. Muchas gracias por leer.

 **El perro en el parque**

I.

No estaba ni aburrido ni divertido, exactamente, Merlín se encontraba en una misión, estaba haciendo su paseo de rutina por el parque Camelot, siendo recomendación de su tío Gaius, quien era doctor y especialista en hierbas medicinales e insistía mucho en que la base de una vida saludable es la buena alimentación y la actividad física. A Merlín le gustaban los espacios abiertos, lugares verdes y con el aire limpio, y el aire más limpio que se podía conseguir en la ciudad era el del parque, el menos contaminado gracias a que las calles no eran muy transitadas por los autos y las personas respetaban mucho la prohibición de tirar basura.

Ese era un día como cualquier otro, cuando el joven caminaba, se le aclaraban las ideas, su cabeza volaba, él siempre había sido distraído y torpe, pero esa vez algo cambio.

Una minúscula diferencia, una presencia nada minúscula en realidad. Un labrador estaba siguiendo sus pasos.

No es que Merlín odiara a los animales, tampoco a los perros, de hecho le agradaban, el único problema era que el perro siguiéndolo como si él fuera su dueño representaba una distracción constante para el muchacho.

Después de realizar un par de vueltas, Merlín se volteo para encarar al animal puesto que, sin importar lo que el muchacho se esforzará por pisar con fuerza y hacer ruido, seguía escuchando las pisadas del can detrás de él.

El perro se sentó, su pelaje dorado era brillante y sedoso, tenía aspecto suave pero Merlín no quería acariciarlo, eso solo le daría falsas esperanzas al animal de que se lo llevaría a casa. Sus ojos azulados eran enormes, fijos, y su cola se movía de un lado a otro mostrando así que estaba feliz, ¿por qué? Quién sabe. Los perros son difíciles de entender.

—Em... —Merlín no sabía por dónde empezar — mira, me pareces un buen perro, uno bonito, pero no puedo llevarte a casa, mi mamá me mataría, ¿lo entiendes, no?

El canino se demoró un instante pero contestó. Inclinó su cabeza y soltó un ladrido, fuerte y estruendoso.

—Estoy hablando con un perro. — susurro, por fin reaccionando, y se tomó unos segundos para apreciar la idiotez de sus actos.

Luego de eso emprendió marcha nuevamente, con sus vueltas diarias ya dadas, no le quedaba más que hacer que regresar a su casa. El labrador lo siguió hasta la puerta de su hogar.

Merlín mentiría si dijera que no se sentía ni un poco mal por haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara al can.

II.

La segunda vez que noto la presencia canina, fue, de nuevo allí en el mismo parque. Merlín se sentó a descansar, ese día no estaba caminando, trotaba. Ese día era martes y hace una semana había decidido que los martes haría más esfuerzo físico del que suele hacer.

Cuando el joven se sentó, miró al vacío, su respiración agitada y sus ganas de pegar la cara en algo frío no se iban. El perro apareció frente a él, de nuevo sentado, lo miraba.

— ¿Y ahora qué quieres, eh? —Merlín frunció ligeramente el ceño, apenas irritado, estaba cansado y por algún motivo tenía la sensación de que el can se burlaba de él. Ahí, sentado, sacando su lengua, moviendo su cola. Solo hacía lo que los perros normales hacían. Pero ahí estaba Merlín otra vez con su paranoia.

El perro solo apoyo su cabeza en su pierna derecha, el joven se quedó por unos segundos callado, inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer, y cuando decidió que acariciar la cabeza del can estaría bien, este mordió sus pantalones cortos de deporte y los tironeo.

— ¡Eh! ¡Perro loco!

Chilló, indignado, ese era su mejor conjunto deportivo, el más caro y bonito y ese perro se lo estaba arruinando. Merlín se paró y el can empezó a correr, el joven, sin pensarlo, troto después de él, persiguiéndolo aunque no planeaba hacerle nada, más bien fue un impulso que se ocupó de seguir.

Cuando se dio cuenta de sus actos, ya había dado más vueltas por todo el parque de lo que tenía planeado, se dio cuenta de dos cosas después de que se apoyó en el árbol más cercano que encontró. Una de esas cosas es que estaba agotado, su respiración estaba agitada y no podía más, el canino pareció entenderlo porque se detuvo, con su lengua fuera del hocico, y sentado. La segunda cosa era que, noto que él no se había divertido tanto como entonces desde que tenía siete años y jugaba con Will a las pilladitas o a las escondidas, sintió esa adrenalina al correr que hace mucho tiempo no la sentía.

No contuvo su carcajada y cuando pudo respirar con normalidad fue hasta su hogar, el can lo siguió y esta vez, Merlín le puso agua en un plato hondo descartable, agua que el perro aceptó gustoso.

III.

Ese día fue al parque de siempre dispuesto a sentarse en su banco estratégicamente ubicado (había un árbol cuyas ramas dejaban que los rayos del sol lleguen hasta Merlín sin que estos sean molestos o incómodos para él) para leer, él amaba leer pero como cualquier otra persona, Merlín tenía un género predilecto, en su caso, la fantasía. Adoraba viajar con sus libros ficticios a lugares muy lejanos, épocas muy remotas, con historias, y aventuras sin igual, y criaturas peculiares, curiosas, y mágicas, porque después de todo, ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de magia?

En eso, un perro interrumpió sus pensamientos, poniendo su hocico en una de sus rodillas.

—Estoy leyendo. —trato de explicarle, sin embargo, el can solo empezó a mover su cola. Merlín ya sabía lo que estaba esperando.

—No voy a jugar. Ya te dije que estoy leyendo.

Aunque esto sí pareció entenderlo el perro, agarró con sus dientes el objeto que distraía al humano y lo tiró al piso, Merlín lo observó con terror, el adoraba ese libro.

— ¡Pero...!

Iba a maldecir, cuando vio, en los ojos del canino, burla. Era como si el animal estuviera diciéndole: "Deja de ser un nerd Merlín y juega conmigo"

El joven frunció el ceño y salió corriendo en su dirección, sin darse cuenta, de que el can había conseguido lo que quería.

—Esta, —se dijo Merlín, —esta si me las paga.

IV.

Era un día distinto a los demás, aparte de que el sol era enorme (algo raro para ser el clima de Londres) y además de que hacía calor, Merlín tuvo una especie de cita, con una chica realmente singular, muy bella y muy lista también. Por lo general era belleza o inteligencia, y esta chica, Freya, tenía las dos.

La invitó a su lugar preferido: El parque de siempre, Camelot. Cuando ella dijo que si, Merlín se emocionó mucho y empezó a pensar en cómo sería, no se le ocurría otra cosa que comprar un helado y caminar.

Los planes de Merlín se realizaron al pie de la letra, hasta que ambos jóvenes se cansaron (más bien ella, porque él tenía un gran estado físico) y se sentaron en el mejor banco de todo el parque (aquel lugar estratégico de Merlín)

No dejaron de hablar de todo tipo de cosas, de cómo les atraía las mismas cosas, dos materias especialmente: historia y literatura. Según ambos jóvenes eran las asignaturas más interesantes.

El can llegó, a Merlín no le sorprendió ni un poco su presencia. A Freya le dio curiosidad.

—Es un hermoso perro. Pero prefiero a los gatos. —como si el animal hubiese entendido, este dejó de balancear su cola de un lado a otro.

—Yo también.

O eso pensaba, hasta que apareció el canino, pero eso no se lo diría a Freya.

El labrador miraba primero a Merlín, después a Freya y así sucesivamente, como tratando de comprender la situación, sin embargo hizo algo que ninguno de los dos adolescentes se esperaba.

El perro se acercó a Merlín, levantó la pata y meo en su zapato.

— ¿Pero que Mier...? ¡No! Largo, basta.

Empujo suavemente al cuadrúpedo, que lo miro sin una pizca de arrepentimiento ni aún cuando había sido regañado, él simplemente se alejó, y Merlín todavía no podía procesar que ese can le haya orinado el zapato, y justo en frente de su posible futura "compañera".

—Ah, Dios, ¡que puto asco! —miró con el disgusto marcado en el rostro a la señorita, que soltaba una risa. — yo... él nunca se comporta así. No sé qué le pasa.

—Yo sí.

Merlín alzó una ceja mirándola con curiosidad, claramente en busca de una respuesta.

—Está marcando su territorio.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Está diciendo: _"Este es MI dueño, es MI Merlín. No sé quién eres y no me importa, pero él, él es mío."_

—No creo que un perro pueda decir todo eso con una simple acción.

El joven se revolvió incómodo en su lugar.

— ¿Y qué entonces va a decírtelo? ¿Va a hablarte, a dibujarlo? ¿Escribirte? Sus acciones son la manera en la que se comunican.

—Sí, pero sus actos son impulsados por el instinto, lo que hizo lo hizo por cuestiones naturales.

— ¿Crees que marcar territorio no está en la naturaleza de los perros?

—Marcar territorio. Yo no soy territorio. Soy una persona.

—Quizá tu eres _"casa"_ para él.

— ¿Casa?

—Sí, ya sabes, un lugar a donde puede ir cada vez que quiere.

—No lo dejé nunca entrar a mi casa.

—No me refiero a eso. Tú eres su casa.

Suspiro, cuando el joven la miró, mareado por culpa de la conversación y el rumbo que había tomado.

—Para ese perro, tú significas más que una casa... significas su hogar, su lugar en el mundo.

Tal vez Merlín no estaba listo para comprenderlo, sin embargo Freya no estaba decepcionada, si no todo lo contrario: esperanzada.

V.

No era un buen día, la lluvia amenazaba con caer sin piedad y sin descanso por Londres. Ese día él había visitado el parque como era costumbre, pero no planeaba quedarse mucho ahí, después de todo, no podía hacer tanta actividad física si se largaba una tormenta, demasiado barro.

Ese día, el dorado cuadrúpedo, se comportaba extraño, primero se paró en sus patas traseras, al principio el joven pensó que era para saludarlo, había rodeado con sus patas delanteras las piernas de Merlín. Y luego, lo que lo había dejado perplejo era que el perro balanceaba su pelvis de un lado a otro.

—No, carajo, ¿Qué?—las mejillas del torpe chico se colorearon en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacerle el can a él (o a su pierna).

Lo apartó suavemente con sus manos y el perro se sentó, mirándolo con la lengua afuera y moviendo su peluda cola.

—No vas a violarme, no te lo voy a permitir. Búscate alguna perrita, anda, ve.

Escuchó un sollozo.

—Oh, vamos, no te quejes.

Volvió a intentar hacerlo.

—Eres un perro caprichoso, ¿Lo sabías?

VI.

Cuando llegó al parque, había alguien sentado en su banco estratégicamente posicionado, ¿Quién más que el can echado en el banco como si fuera suyo y solo suyo? ¿Quién se creía, el príncipe de todo el parque Camelot?

—Podrías bajarte de ahí, ¿Sabes?

El perro no se inmutó.

—Oye… perro. —tocó su pelaje, como una caricia pero para llamarle la atención.

Solo logró que el perro se desplomara todavía más en SU banco, en SU lugar.

—Hagamos un trato, te acaricio todo lo que tú quieras, si me dejas sentarme.

El can pareció comprender por qué se sentó inmediatamente, dándole lugar a Merlín para que él se sentara.

—Buen chico. —le dijo mientras se sentaba y palmera su cabeza, acariciando sus orejas.

El labrador puso su cabeza en sus piernas y se relajó completamente, mientras que el joven le daba cariño.

VII.

Merlín llegó a la conclusión de que el can tenía delirios de grandeza cuando lo observó ladrarle a un doberman enorme y sin un dueño cerca para controlar que el perro no se le lanzara encima para atacarlo.

Pues él, humano y torpe, no tenía mucho para hacer en esa discusión sólo entre perros, sin embargo, se encontraba de verdad preocupado. Puede que el can sea un perro grande y fuerte, pero primero que nada, poco podía hacer contra un perro de una raza tan poderosa, tan "preparada genéticamente o biológicamente" para la pelea, y segundo, quizá el perro se haga el muy valiente, el muy macho y el muy bravo, pero Merlín sabe, porque sabe que el can, en realidad no dañaría ni a una mosca, porque él es noble, no le pregunten a Merlín como es que un perro puede ser noble, pero si se puede y el labrador era la viva prueba de ello.

El joven sabía que el can jamás lastimaría a otro ser vivo (si no es por una causa justa, como que alguien lo este molestando o maltratando) aunque el perro siempre era más de ladrar que de morder, eso había aprendido Merlín de él.

Pero, el doberman mostró los dientes y el grito.

—¡Hey, no! ¡Príncipe, aléjate de él!

Había hecho lo único que no tenía que hacer para no encariñarse con el perro: ponerle nombre. Además, ¿Príncipe? Qué nombre más estúpido. ¿Que le había llevado a ponerle ese nombre? Quizá fue por lo caprichoso, insoportable y engreído que era el perro. Consiguió, por suerte, llamar su atención y el perro volteó su cabeza y giró su cuerpo, sin embargo, como no todos los perros son nobles (no como su príncipe) el doberman lo atacó por la espalda, clavo casi en el cuello del pobre labrador sus enormes dientes, y Merlín soltó un grito, sin saber qué hacer.

Se acercó, pateó al doberman, no quería hacerle daño, solo quería que soltara a su can, sí, suyo, ya no le importaba encariñarse con él, porque se dio cuenta de que encariñado ya estaba.

Pero el doberman no se movía. Parecía inmutable. Sus mandíbulas, hechas especialmente para morder y no soltar, estaban causando un daño terrible en el otro perro, quien gemía y aullaba de dolor, es más, mientras Merlín más lo pateaba, el doberman más fuerte mordía.

Su mente se nubló, su juicio también, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, eso hasta que gracias a Dios llegó el dueño del doberman y supo manejar la situación. Sin embargo, el labrador quedó tendido en el piso, perdía sangre, así que Merlín no tuvo mejor idea que alzarlo y llevarlo a casa, con el máximo cuidado posible. Merlín ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para regañar al dueño (él era un fiel creyente de que ningún animal es malo porque si y que la crianza era algo esencial, por lo tanto, el comportamiento agresivo del perro, era total culpa del dueño) mientras se llevaba a su fiel compañero canino para ayudarlo.

Para su sorpresa, al cargarlo, el can no se quejó, ni se removió, estaba completamente manso entre sus brazos, le asustó ese comportamiento poco habitual, aunque podría deberse a las pocas fuerzas que tenía por la pérdida de sangre.

Merlín tenía esperanzas, su tío era doctor, ¿No? Él podría hacer algo. Él mismo había aprendido algunas cosas de medicina.

VIII.

Cuando lo metió en su casa, hizo todo lo posible para esconderlo de su madre, pues si bien Hunith era una mujer pacífica, amable y comprensiva, también era estricta con las reglas en su casa y eso era perfectamente entendible.

Y era aún peor que la sangre del can estuviera manchando los pisos y la alfombra. Merlín después se ocuparía de eso, enfrentaría a su madre si era necesario, pero ahora lo más importante era el perrito: A esas horas no conocía ninguna veterinaria abierta que pudiera atenderlos, Merlín no contaba con el dinero necesario y además, era domingo, entonces al moreno no le quedó de otra que poner una manta cómoda y vieja (pero acolchonada) en el piso de su cuarto para poner sobre la manta al perro malherido.

— ¿Porque hiciste eso? No sé si te das cuenta de que fuiste un insensato y un estúpido.

Dijo mientras que cuidadosamente desinfectaba sus heridas, el labrador gruñía y ladraba pero nunca mordió a Merlín.

— No sabes lo preocupado que me tenías, pero vas a mejorar, ya verás. —le dijo, mientras dejaba a un lado el alcohol desinfectante y empezaba a coser las heridas más profundas, donde los dientes del doberman habían clavado sin piedad. — deberías considerarte un can muy afortunado de tener a un humano tan listo como yo atendiendo tus heridas.

Merlín le dedicó al animal una de esas sonrisas bobaliconas para luego acariciar al perro entre las ojeras.

— Descansa amigo, y te prometo que mañana no solo dejará de dolerte, si no que le pediré a mi mamá tenerte con nosotros, si, como nuestra mascota, ¿Que dices?

El leve movimiento de arriba hacia abajo del perro le dio la respuesta positiva que necesitaba Merlín.

IX.

Al día siguiente y por motivos completamente ajenos y desconocidos para Merlín, el perrito estaba aún peor de lo esperado.

Según sus expectativas ayer, iba a durar esa noche y el resto de las mismas.

Según un _"veterinario profesional"_ (Gaius, como siempre, dando lo mejor de sí para ayudar) no iba a sobrevivir esa noche.

— Eso es ridículo, mi Príncipe es fuerte. —le contestó a su tío, quien lo dejó solo con el animal para que se despidiera, o tuviera su momento íntimo.

— Eres el perro más fuerte y noble que conozco. Sé que vas a vivir, lo sé.

Esas eran las suaves palabras que Merlín repetía una y otra vez en esa helada noche de verano. Si. De verano.

Había tenido una discusión con su madre, quien le permitió al joven quedarse con el perro por unos días, después de que Gaius hablara con ella y usara sus trucos para convencerla.

Merlín se quedó pegado al labrador todo ese día, y durante la noche también, leyendo, tomando un café o usando su teléfono celular. Solo dejaba solo al can para ir al baño. El perro no caminaba mucho, muy poco, y cuando hacía algún movimiento era para llamar la atención de Merlín, a veces lo seguía hasta el baño, cada vez que Merlín se sentaba, el animal lamía sus manos y con cada caricia del joven, el labrador movía levemente la cola feliz.

Cuando Merlín estaba cayéndose del sueño, su madre entró al cuarto y le dijo que era hora de que durmiera, eran altas horas de la madrugada.

— No quiero. No quiero dormirme… si mañana Príncipe no está…

— Merlín… mi Merlín—Hunith lo miró con amor maternal, sentándose a su lado y le agarro la mano — Si Príncipe está destinado a morir hoy eso no cambiará porque no duermas esperando el momento en el que pase. —sus palabras fueron duras, pero ciertas, su tono fue suave, tranquilizando al joven.

— Pero mamá... —sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas de pronto.

— Si muere, recuerda que todos los perros van al cielo.

Después de un largo abrazo, ella se retiró del cuarto de su hijo.

Merlín se acostó al lado del perro, el Príncipe mirándolo con sus ojos azules y hermosos, grandes, que expresaban mucho más de lo que se notaba a simple vista. Por suerte, no parecía sentir dolor, de haber sido así Merlín no podría haberlo soportado.

Miró con ternura sus ojos y entonces sintió húmedas sus mejillas, estaba llorando. Pero automáticamente sintió otra cosa húmeda en sus cachetes, todas sus lágrimas saladas estaban tratando de ser limpiadas de sus mejillas, por el mismo can, quien le daba "besitos" con su lengua y hacía ruiditos tristes.

— Todos los perros van al cielo, y tú siendo uno tan noble… — Merlín hipó y envolvió a su perro en un agradable y estrecho abrazo, pero el joven no fue brusco por miedo a que sus heridas empeoraran. — Te mereces eso y mucho más. Lamento que esto termine así… quería darte un hogar.

Al ver los ojos del labrador Merlín entendió muchas cosas: que lo perdonaba, que lo quería, que le agradecía y que esa era su despedida.

Durante toda la noche Merlín durmió abrazado al animal y al día siguiente, el corazón de su amigo canino había dejado de latir.

X.

Lo enterró en el parque, al lado de su banca preferida, debajo del árbol que le daba sombra, allí donde siempre lo recordaría y lo acompañaría.

Le dio un funeral digno, eso era lo menos que el can se merecía. Merlín había parado de llorar, pero sus ánimos estaban claramente bajos, se sentó en la banca, pensando que no podría haber tenido una mejor mascota que ese hermoso animal dorado, incluso aunque él supuestamente prefiera a los gatos.

A su lado se sentó un chico al que Merlín ignoró, perdido en sus pensamientos llenos de sentimientos tristes y melancólicos.

— Hey.

— Hey. — saludó desanimado Merlín, escuchando con cierta sorpresa cómo el joven rubio le hablaba.

Al mirarlo, se dio cuenta de que tenía algo especial.

— Soy Arturo.

— Me llamo Merlín.

Ambos extendieron sus manos para estrechar una con la otra como correspondía hacer en una presentación, y al hacerlo, sintieron una conexión eléctrica.

Si, su Príncipe se había ido, pero Arturo había llegado, con sus ojos tontamente azules y su cabello estúpidamente dorado y sedoso, con su nobleza y valentía, su tozudez y terquedad, su temperamento y posesividad.

Si, su Príncipe se había ido, pero desde que conocía a Arturo, ya no pasa tantas horas pensando en cómo ese can podría haber sido su mejor amigo, porque ahora Arturo era su mejor amigo…

Y algo más quizás.


End file.
